Talk:Macintosh Creatures Evolution Engine
Mac-Specific Creatures Help? Would it be useful for the wiki to include a section inside the CEx and CV ports for such things as 'keycommands'? I gather that the 'right click' is command-click, which is different from most other Mac applications - this could cause a lot of frustration for new users. - 220.237.30.150 09:24, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Yes indeed, that would be brilliant! - Don 14:58, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Out of interest, in what way are the Windows and Mac OS X agent files incompatible? - Don 00:15, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::They aren't. See Macintosh Creatures Exodus. It should be simple to slap something together in automator to do the My Agents folder opening service, shouldn't it? -Netdroid9 Agent Compatibility i just installed norngarden on mac I'm awesome, to install agents in the mac version, control-click the shortcut and choose "Show original" then control-click the original and choose "View Package Contents" then go into the "contents" folder, then the "MacOS" folder, then the "data" folder, then, same as windows, put the .agents file into the "My Agents" folder, simple. if it crashes move the files that were extracted into the preferences into the app - 24.3.56.115 02:49, 26 Dec 2005 Key Commands i think i may be able to make Shift + right click pick up creatures, this one didn't work, the holding hands script i can't override. make the arrow keys move the world and reactivate Cntl+S, but the wolf control and the ID numbers I'm unsure of, as the caos is there, it just doesn't work for some reason. :Any additional functionality would be great. If I could only have one of those features working again, it would be the Control + S = repeat last phrase. I really miss that command! Yes, I know I could get the Hand Gestures agent to fix that, but I like using the keyboard. Being able to move the world with the arrow keys comes a close second. It boggles my mind that Exodus left without enough testing to find out these features didn't work, or did Kutoka just not care? Embri 04:19, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how much documentation Kutoka had on the games. If they were just working from the source code, porting it to a new platform, then they might have had to 'guess' how a lot of the functions were supposed to work - Don 18:01, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) i need to understand the gestures agent before i can make a patch, i already fixed the arrow keys. it should be on the creatures exodus talk page, can someone explain to me, am i a genius, or is everyone lazy? i think its the latter :P, anyhow, when i try to make a patch for the Control + S thing, it crashes, and i get an extremely inconclusive error BUT i got shift+S to repeat things, i can get alt S if i have the keycode--24.3.56.115 06:03, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I think you'll find that we currently have under five people this section of Community at the moment who have both a Mac OS X *and* Mac copies of the games (especially since the titles are not being shipped outside of the US yet). Its something that a lot of us are very interested in but don't have the resources to look into it yet, so its fantastic that you're working on this area - Don 18:01, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Is it the standard (Windows) keyboard command shortcuts that you need or something else? ::i see. i'm glad i'm not too smart, that would mean i'd need to watch TV till my brain rotted, which i already do, but still, at least it will be fixed up a lot when its shipped worldwide, you can download the patch on my webpage now (see below) --24.3.56.115 18:28, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Arrow Keys Bug Fix I found a way to get the movement with the arrow keys to work again, AKA I made a script and put it on my webpage (http://home.comcast.net/~alien.creatures/Creatures/index.html) put it in your bootstrap folder, in an already active world. Type ject "arrows.cos" 7 in the caos command line. (This is such a simple script, why didn't anyone try it before?) --24.3.56.115 04:04, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) EDIT: got shift S to repeat things, I couldn't get cnrl S to, for uhhh... certain reasons. :Thanks many times over! You've added much needed functions back into Creatures Exodus for me. I'm going to go make a page about your agent, now. Embri 04:00, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Done! Your agent is now listed under Arrows Patch. Would you care to sign your name or nickname so we can give you the credit? Embri 04:24, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Geat_Masta, you might want to register at the Wiki here and gain a permanent username - Don 09:50, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC)